Xaidor Ch'vallus
Overview Full biography can be found here. '' '''Appearance' Hair Color: White; Snow Eye Color: White; Daisy Skin Tone: Blue; Berry Height: 6'1" ft. (185.4 cm) Weight: '''188 lbs. (85.3 kg) '''Noticeable Features: '''Although Xaidor may look more so on the Altir side, if not for his human-like traits he would not be capable of growing head hair. '''Personality For the most part Xaidor is a down-to-earth individual. And although he may occasionally circumvent normal procedure to spare those that might normally become victimized by the system by in large, he is dedicated to his work and safeguarding the public, and so is more than willing to make sacrifices if he deems it necessary. A defining trait of Xaidor is his unrelenting fearlessness. It is shown very frequently that he is overconfident to the point of being suicide brave and feels no fear in situations where ever his hardened comrades are inclined to back down. On many occasions he has been told not to "do anything reckless" even though he'll proceed to do it anyway. Part of this is some definitely justified self-confidence, and can be quite resourceful when following orders. He is also very stoic and seems to not be fazed the majority of the time. Ultimately, however, he can still be taken by surprise and overwhelmed. Despite his seemingly cold attitude, Xaidor is far from heartless. He considers his fellow officers not just partners but family and tries to be a good friend to them. Abilities Keen Intellect: '''Xaidor hasa higher level of intelligence than most other species, or at least able to use his brain more efficiently and effectively either by being naturally gifted or training himself for the needed shortcuts. He is capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over, memorize any knowledge instantly without much of any mistakes, and process information at a much faster rate, possess amazing skills of deduction and reasoning, become a master strategist, possess an extensive scientific knowledge, etc. '''Cross-Breeding: '''Xaidor is a hybrid that was bred naturally by the mating of two different species, and thus possesses both of his parents' traits and the unique Altir ability to breed with any other humanoid race. Additionally, it is highly likely that his offspring will inherit his powers, and their genetic traits can be equally escalated to the point where they are much more powerful than either species alone. This is because of them inheriting both/all physiological powers and abilities from both parents, and their spiritual bodies also having both properties from both/all species. '''Martial Arts Intuition: '''Xaidor has an extensive understanding of the martial arts such as Aikido, Bartitsu, and Wing Chun, utilizing them with decent expertise. '''Enhanced Gunmanship: '''Xaidor is highly skilled in the usage of firearms, allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in far ranged combat. '''History "It's, A Boy" Year 2157 Hailing from the planet called Altirra, Xaidor Ch'vallus, born on March 14th, 2157, lived among the Altir civilization for a short time. Even as early as 10 weeks old, baby Xaidor resembled his mother and his father, who were deeply in love but would often argue over how they would raise him due to cultural differences. Zashaa gave their son her own maiden name for his middle name; Xaidor's first name had been the middle name of his paternal grandfather. "Early Life" Year 2161 When Xaidor was four years old, his father, Niq, was killed following a dreadful accident while serving aboard the CSV Artemis. Although he did not completely understand, he remembered that Niq's body was brought home by his command officer and friend. From an early age, Xaidor began to express an aptitude for advanced learning. In 2166, 10-year-old Xaidor studied on several pieces of technology by the Interstellar Coalition, comparing it to other multiple tools and technologies of other species. "Frontier Station 32" Year 2171 Five years later, Xaidor found himself living aboard the Frontier Station 32, with his mother, Zashaa Ch'vallus, who later became Head of Research division on the CSV Pegasus. Xaidor excelled at his studies abroad the station and, through primary school, found himself participating in study-work programs alongside many of the station officers. "Acting Crewman" Year 2174 Despite entering a few months late 2174, Xaidor took the Coalition Expeditionary Academy entrance exam and managed to catch up on all assignment work and make many friends. While attending the program at Frontier Station 37, he successfully completed all his written exams and was finally accepted into the Academy as a cadet, graduating in 2177, he later on was given the opportunity to serve as a Crewman aboard the Eidolon, with all responsibilities and privileges – including the right to wear his very own Coalition uniform. "The CSV Eidolon" Year 2180 Following the next three years, Xaidor would sky rocket through the ranks of the Engineering division, from Crewman, to Officer, and Ensign. His reputation for being one of the first Altir to serve on the Eidolon was also well known. Awards Reprimands Service/Campaign Ribbons